Many supermarkets and department stores provide their customers with conventional shopping carts of various sizes. Many of these shopping carts include a pivoting or extending child seat structure, which can be extended to provide a platform where a child may be seated. A variety of shopping cart seat covers for holding small children in place inside the platform of the shopping carts are commercially available. These shopping cart seat covers can be used for a variety of purposes, such as for example, comfort, safety, and restraint of children inside the shopping carts.
Although these commercial shopping cart seat covers are available, many are ineffective and inefficient when it comes to comfort and safety of children. Currently all cart covers on the market only seat one child, making it difficult for mothers of twins and or multiple children to provide comfort, protection, and safety for both children. These shopping cart seat covers are often difficult to transport and carry from home to the shopping destination. The design of many of these shopping cart seat covers makes installation time consuming and difficult, especially while handling a child at the same time. While there has been a trend to produce more effective and user friendly shopping cart seat covers, further improvements for ease of use and transportation, offering adaptability to accommodate more than one child, effectiveness, and safety of these shopping cart seat covers are desirable, and the present invention addresses the existing problems and provides related benefits.